The Way Things Are Supposed To Be
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Greg was supposed to be a certain way, and when he wasn't, things were thrown way off balance. D Hodges x Greg S. MPreg.


**Title**: _The Way Things Are Supposed To Be_  
**Author**: Makai Goddess Ookami  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI, and odds are I never will.  
**Warnings**: M-Preg  
**Pairings**: David Hodges x Greg Sanders  
**Summary**: Greg was supposed to be a certain way, and when he wasn't, things were thrown way off balance.  
**Rants**: Mwah. Yuup. I'm back and writing more Hodges x Greg. No idea where this story came from.  
**Dedicated** to **Shelly**, who is bound to be an amazing mother, even if she is only seventeen.

* * *

**_The Way Things Are Supposed To Be_**

Certain things were just expected of Greg. Like not sharing his good coffee, or the loud music blaring through the halls of the crime lab. Greg was supposed to be chipper and hyper, and cuddly and lovable. He was supposed to bound to the door for guests, and answer the phone on the third ring, to not be rude. Greg was to wash the dishes after they ate, and feed the fish before they went to bed.

Greg was supposed to wake up next to him every morning, snuggled deep into Hodges warmth, caught in a tangle of arms, legs, blankets and sheets. He was supposed to take a shower at night so Hodges could take one to help himself wake up in the morning, and put the mail on the table for the other to easily find it. He was the one who was supposed to be last in bed, after it was all warm, and then freeze Hodges with his cold feet.

He was supposed to feed the cats and change the litter, but he only cared to feed them. He was the one who took them to the vet when they were sick or needed shots. He was the one who called Hodges up even though he was at a conference in Seattle, saying they had to put Sassy down, missing her something terrible, and smothered the other cats with more love then they'd ever been shown.

Greg was supposed to play wife, and housekeeper. He was supposed to be a good boyfriend, never looking at another person, no matter how appealing that person was. He wasn't supposed to mention past loves, and wasn't supposed to invite old friends over, even if they were completely comfortable with his being gay, because Hodges didn't like being 'out'. He was supposed to be tolerant.

He wasn't supposed to want to get married, or accidentally get pregnant. He wasn't supposed to tell Jacqui about it first. Wasn't supposed to hide things from Hodges. Greg wasn't supposed to spend every morning puking up the breakfast Hodges cooks and blame it on the flu or something similar. He was supposed to tell Hodges, because, yes, the older male would be shocked, and upset, but he'd be proud too.

Greg wasn't supposed to think about abortion, about how wrong it was to have a baby. Wasn't supposed to ask Jacqui for advice, because she'd tell him to come to the decision on his own, and he'd most likely get rid of the baby before things got obvious. He wasn't supposed to think about something so horrible.

But Hodges wasn't stupid, and as much as he knew what Greg was supposed and not supposed to do, he knew how Greg thought. He knew that Greg was terrified of being a 'mom', and he knew that Greg knew that he didn't want to be a father, not yet, probably not ever. But if it was Greg's baby, maybe, just maybe, it would be okay.

Jacqui wasn't supposed to be the one to tell him about the baby, that Greg was seriously considering an abortion. Jacqui wasn't supposed to be there when Greg and Hodges argued about it, she was supposed to leave, but she refused to let either of them hurt the other. She'd play ref through this fight, because there was a third life at stake, and neither of the men really had a right to endanger it in any way.

Greg wasn't supposed to cry and beg for forgiveness. Hodges wasn't supposed to be disgusted. They weren't supposed to fight. They were supposed to raise this baby together, happily, and not regret it for the rest of their lives. Things did not always go as they were supposed to do, but Jacqui refused to let them give up, and for that Greg and Hodges would never forget her.

Because, that was the way things were supposed to be.

**_Enfin_**.


End file.
